devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Nero/Gallery
''Devil May Cry 4'' Concept Art 004.jpg|Early concepts 003.jpg|Early concepts DMC4 Nero Early Concept Art.png Nero Concepts (Scan) DMC4.jpg|prototype concept art DMC4 - Nero Concept.jpg|concept art Devil May Cry 4 Artbook p31.jpg|Nero's Devil form early concept art. 030.jpg|Nero in Devil Trigger. Art by Tatsuya Yoshikawa. DMC4 Concept art.png Devil May Cry 4 Artbook p018.jpg|Devil May Cry 4 - Devil's Material Collection: Concept art, p018. Devil May Cry 4 Artbook p154.jpg|Devil May Cry 4 - Devil's Material Collection: Concept art, p154. Devil May Cry 4 Artbook p155.jpg|Devil May Cry 4 - Devil's Material Collection: Concept art, p155. Devil May Cry 4 Artbook p156.jpg|Devil May Cry 4 - Devil's Material Collection: Concept art, p156. Devil May Cry 4 Artbook p157.jpg|Devil May Cry 4 - Devil's Material Collection: Concept art, p157. DMC4SE-Rough Sketch.jpg|DMC4SE cover concept art. Key visual Nerodmc4.jpg|One of the early promotional arts, depicting Nero with an orange Devil Bringer Nero (Model) DMC4.png|CG image of Nero, his devil bringer now the proper color Dmc4-nero.jpg|Promotional art of Nero in Devil May Cry 4 Nero0.jpg|CG image of Nero Nero DMC4.png|CG image of Nero 029.jpg|Nero's Devil Trigger in Devil May Cry 4 Nero DT DMC4.jpg|Nero's Devil Trigger Super Nero (Model) DMC4.png|Super Nero Nero EX (Model) DMC4SE.png|recolor costume in DMC4SE Prototype Nero (Model) DMC4SE.png|DMC4SE costume based off his early concept art DMC4-Nero and Dante.jpg|Dante and Nero fighting DMC4SE Cover Art.jpg|DMC4SE cover art Image:Papier peint de la Galerie de photos Windows.jpg|A promotional artwork for Devil May Cry 4 Devil-may-cry-4-07b.jpg|Nero fighting a group of Bianco Angelos Devil-may-cry-4-01c.jpg|The photo used in the game's covers Devil-may-cry-4-05b.jpg|One of the Pre-Release photos Devil-may-cry-4-04b.jpg|Another one of the Pre-Release photos NMC4a 1280x1024.jpg|Nero with Dante on one of the Bonus Artworks Other Devil-may-cry-4-20070430055924449 640w.jpg|One of the early screenshots of Nero (with orange Devil Bringer) with Fortuna Castle on background. 181171-Devil_May_Cry-DmC_Devil_May_Cry-video_games-Dante-Devil_May_Cry_4-Nero_character.jpg|Game clear bonus art: The Two Heroes DMC4-The Cast 1.jpg|Game clear bonus art: The Cast DMC4-LDK bonus art.jpg|Game clear bonus art: Secret Festival of the Sword. ''Devil May Cry 5'' Concept Art Nero concept DMC5.png|Concept art of Nero for DMC5 Nero DT concept DMC5.png|Nero's Devil Trigger Concept Art for DMC5 DMC5 Nero full body image rough Ikeno 5OAW.png DMC5 Nero young image rough Ikeno 5OAW.png DMC5 Nero prosthetic arm image rough Ikeno 5OAW.png DMC5-Front Cover concept-1.jpg|Front cover concept art. DMC5-Front Cover concept-2.jpg DMC5-Front Cover concept-3.jpg DMC5-Front Cover concept-4.jpg DMC5-Front Cover concept-5.jpg DMC5-Front Cover concept-6.jpg DMC5-Front Cover concept-7.jpg DMC5-Front Cover concept-8.jpg DMC5-Front Cover concept-9.jpg DMC5-Front Cover concept-10.jpg DMC5-Nero, Dante and V.jpg|Nero, Dante and V concept art. DMC5-Tatsuya Yoshikawa concept-1.jpg|concept art by Tatsuya Yoshikawa DMC5-Tatsuya Yoshikawa concept-2.jpg|concept art by Tatsuya Yoshikawa DMC5-Chisato Mita process-1.jpg|concept art by Chisato Mita. DMC5-Chisato Mita process-2.jpg|concept art by Chisato Mita. DMC5-Daigo Ikeno concept-1.jpg|concept art by Daigo Ikeno. DMC5-Nero vs Goliath concept.jpg|Nero vs Goliath art. DMC5-Artemis concept art.jpg|Nero vs Artemis concept art. DMC5-Concept artwork-3.jpg|concept art. DMC5-Nero and Nico concept.jpg|Nero and Nico. Concept Art 19 DMC5.png DMC5-Concept artwork-1.jpg|Concept art for cutscene. Image00095.jpeg image00097.jpeg image00094.jpeg Key visual Nero DMC5.png EX Nero render.png Nero's Face Devil May Cry 5.jpg TGS 2018 DMC5 Keyart.jpg DMC5 Loading screen (Nero).jpg Devil May Cry 5 Official Art Works - Page 017.jpg DMC5-Nero vs Goliath.jpg|Nero vs Goliath. Devil May Cry 5 Wallpaper (Steam).jpg img_wall_a_nero.jpg| img_wall_i6_nero.jpg| DMC5 Devil Breakers key art.jpg Mega Buster.jpg Devil May Cry 5 Original Soundtrack keyart.jpg DMC5 Collector's Edition keyart.jpg Clear Bonus Art DMC5 Clear Bonus Art 2.png DMC5 Clear Bonus Art 3.png DMC5 Clear Bonus Art 4.png DMC5 Clear Bonus Art 5.png DMC5 Clear Bonus Art 6.png DMC5 Clear Bonus Art 7.png DMC5 Clear Bonus Art 8.png DMC5 Clear Bonus Art 13.png DMC5 Clear Bonus Art 14.png DMC5 Clear Bonus Art 15.png DMC5 Clear Bonus Art 16.png DMC5 Clear Bonus Art 23.png DMC5 Clear Bonus Art 31.png DMC5 Clear Bonus Art 32.png DMC5 Secret Ending Group Photo.png Other 42032733965_f7fc0fba65_o.png 43544084894_d34cd06dac_o.jpg 44261224901_3d99d0eb92_o.jpg !2ooe0uxj28.jpg Nero's Devil Trigger.jpg DMC5_Nero_&_Nico_Working_on_RV.jpg DMC5 Vergil and Nero in the main menu.jpg image00090.jpeg image00091.jpeg Other ''Pachislot Devil May Cry 4 Devil May Cry 4 (PACHISLOT) Official wallpaper from Enterrise site1.jpg Devil May Cry 4 (PACHISLOT) Official wallpaper from Enterrise site10.jpg Devil May Cry 4 (PACHISLOT) Official wallpaper from Enterrise site12.jpg Pachislot Devil May Cry 4 previews (Pachinko ver.) 1.jpg Pachislot Devil May Cry 4 previews (Pachinko ver.) 2.jpg Pachislot Devil May Cry 4 previews (Pachinko ver.) 4.jpg Pachislot Devil May Cry 4 previews (Pachinko ver.) 5.jpg Pachislot Devil May Cry 4 previews (Pachinko ver.) 6.jpg Pachislot Devil May Cry 4 previews (Pachinko ver.) 7.jpg Pachislot Devil May Cry 4 previews (Pachinko ver.) 12.jpg TEPPEN Don070.png Teppen-Dante, Nero and Morrigan.png Teppen The Devils Awaken card pack key art.png Teppen-Nero.png Teppen The Devils Awaken site asset (1).jpg Tda041.png Teppen-Nero-2.jpg T035.png Teppen Devil Hunter Nero.png Nero008.png Nero008 full.jpg Nero013.png Nero013 full.jpg Nero012.png Nero011.png Tda050.png Teppen Battle at the Summit.png Tda046.png Teppen Awakened Power card full illustration.jpg T031.png T032.png T033.png Miscellaneous DMCHDExclusiveArtwork.jpg|Exclusive artwork made for the HD Collection Nero6_big.png|Nero in Seven Knights. Nero4_Icon.png|Blue Devil Arm Nero Icon. Nero5_Icon.png|Devil Sport Nero Icon. Nero6_Icon.png|Remnant Demon's Arm Nero Icon. C993f89548c79417c9a8ab03486472eb.png|Nero's costume in Street Fighter V DMC5 Toshiaki Mori officiat art.jpg|Art by Toshiaki Mori CAPCOM X B-SIDE LABEL DMC5 stickers.jpg|Nero as stickers as part of the CAPCOM X B-SIDE LABEL collaboration Capcom Store official art.jpg|Nero featured in the promotional illustration for the Capcom Store Grand Opening DMC5 Steelbook from Geo-Online.jpg|Nero on DMC5's steelbook Devil May Cry 5 Before the Nightmare front cover.jpg|Nero in the cover of ''Devil May Cry 5: Before the Nightmare Capcom's Devil May Cry Cafe Nero Dante V.jpg|Nero featured in the promotional illustration for the Capcom's Cafe Capcom Cafe DMC5 Nero.png|Nero's Capcom's Cafe illustration with no background Capcom Cafe X Devil May Cry 5 goods.jpg|Nero had his own fragrance sold as part of the Capcom Cafe X Devil May Cry 5 collaboration Capcom's 2019 New Year Poster V Nero Dante.jpg|Nero featured in Capcom's 2019 New Year Card DMC5 X Bar Rhythm 1.jpg|A Nero coaster was one of the prizes from the Devil May Cry 5 X Bar Rhythm collaboration Tatsuya_Yoshikawa's_Devil_May_Cry_5_Artwork.png|Art by Tatsuya Yoshikawa Tsuyomaru's_DMC5_Artwork.png|Art by Tsuyomaru Tsuyomaru's DMC5 Before the Nightmare Nero.png|Nero from Devil May Cry 5: Before the Nightmare Crunchyroll Hime x Devil May Cry 5 (2).jpg|Nero featured in a custom Xbox One X console given as part of the Crunchyroll Hime x Devil May Cry 5 collaboration Shin Megami Tensei Liberation Dx2 X Devil May Cry 5 (1).jpg|Nero in Shin Megami Tensei Liberation Dx2 X Devil May Cry 5 collaboration Megami_Tensei_Dx2_X_DMC5_Nero_Render.jpg|Dx2 X Devil May Cry 5 collaboration Nero Render Shin_Megami_Tensei_Dx2_X_DMC5_Nero_Devil_Breaker.png|Nero using his Devil Breaker. Devil May Cry 5 Official Art Works cover.jpg|Nero in the Devil May Cry 5 Official Art Works cover DMC5-Bengus.jpg|Art by Bengus. DMC5-Chisato Mita.jpg|Art by Chisato Mita. DMC5-Daigo Ikeno.jpg|Art by Daigo Ikeno. Capcom_Cafe_X_Devil_May_Cry_5_second_collab_keyart.jpg|Nero in the keyart of the second Devil May Cry 5 collaboration with the Capcom Cafe. Capcom Cafe 2nd collab DMC5 Nero.png|Nero's second Capcom's Cafe illustration with no background. Tomio_Ogata's_DMC4_Kyrie_&_Nero.png|Art by Tomio Ogata Tomio_Ogata's_DMC5_Devil_Trigger_Nero.png|Art by Tomio Ogata